Apparatus and devices for aiding disabled individuals to rid themselves of waste are well known and have been in use for many years. For example, U.S. patent of DiMatteo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,409 discloses a wheel chair arrangement with a seat that may be uncovered to expose an opening that enables a patient to use a toilet while seated in the wheelchair. By actuating a switching arrangement, the patient may raise or lower the back rest to enable the person to be transferred with ease to a bed. A motor operating device may also be actuated by the switching arrangement for uncovering an opening in the seat of the wheelchair and the latter may be wheeled directly over a conventional toilet bowl by motors operated selectively through the switching arrangement actuated by a patient.
A more recent patent of Trkla, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,408 discloses an all purpose wheelchair. The self-powered wheelchair permits the user to become self-sufficient by permitting the user to move about, relieve themselves of bodily waste, change their own bedpan, exercise, receive intravenous transfer of fluids, change positions and also permits a person to assist the wheelchair user in transferring the wheelchair user from a bed to a wheelchair or from a wheelchair to a bed without the person having to lift the wheelchair user.
Finally, a Convertible Bed/Chair with Waste Disposal is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,570 of Hangest et al. As disclosed, a bed for patient care having a waste disposal system includes a setback and two leg sections for supporting a patient. These sections of the bed may be raised, lowered and tilted. The leg sections may be moved independently for use with patients having one leg immobilized. The seat sections include two panels which part to permit a waste canister to be raised to interface with the buttocks of the patient. An audible signal alerts the patient prior to this action. In addition, the waste canister provides a directable bidet wash and air drying feature. Gelling material within the canister swells during the bidet function to cover and seal the waste. The entire canister may be sealed and disposed of In addition to the above, there is an additional pending patent application in my name.
The pending application is entitled “Wheelchair with Toilet, Bidet, Waste Storage Tank and Discharge,” application Ser. No. 13/271,395, filed on Oct. 12, 2011.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential market for an improved wheelchair in accordance with the present invention. There should be a commercial market for such chairs because they aid wheelchair bound individuals to be self-sufficient, to relieve themselves of body waste without the assistance of another individual, to clean themselves and dry themselves independently. Further, such chairs are rugged, easily serviced, and maneuverable and can be manufactured at a reasonable cost.